compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Tipsibit
is the Chocolate Complien. It belongs to the Plain and Toxic Elements. It grows into Valenterror. Appearance Tipsibit is a small, bipedal complien with dark brown skin and no fur. It has a rabbit-like head, with two ovular eyes, a small mouth, a small black nose, and long ears on the top of its head with square holes. A thick liquid similar in appearance to marbled chocolate oozes from Tipsibit's eyes and mouth. Tipsibit has a small torso with stubby arms and legs which lack digits. Tipsibit has a hot pink, ribbon-like appendage wrapped around its neck, to which a pair of small pink wings are attached, similar in appearance to a bow. It has a small, heart-shaped orifice on the left side of its chest, oozing the same liquid that its eyes and mouth do. Information Tipsibits hibernate deep inside of forests all year until February, which is when Trichoca flowers bloom (Tipsibit's single food). During the month of February, Tipsibits leave the trees they hibernate in to search for, eat and gather Trichoca flowers, moving towards urban areas in order to do so. When Tipsibits eat these flowers, they produce a toxic liquid which oozes from their orifices. This liquid only does minor damage, but it also has an intoxicating effect which kicks in very quickly. Tipsibits can cause the liquid to spurt out of its orifices when it is being attacked or chased by predators. Tipsibit's wings only allow it to fly a couple of feet above the ground for 2-3 seconds, but it can still use them to distance itself from predators. Tipsibits also use their wings to get quickly to Trichoca flowers when competing for them with other compliens. Tipsibits are mischievous compliens, and like to use their poison on other compliens that they come across when they move towards urban areas in search for food. Tipsibits seem to be especially drawn to couples, and enjoy attacking them the most, as well as watching the fights that ensue as a result of the poison's intoxicating effect. Despite their detrimental effect on romantic relationships, Tipsibits are often seen as a symbol of Valentine's day because of the fact that they only show up near Valentine's day. Tipsibit poison has a sweet, chocolate-like taste, and is often used in alcohol sold near Valentine's day. As a result of their limited diet, and competition from other compliens for their food, Tipsibits are at risk of endangerment. However, more Trichoca flowers are being planted to be sold for Valentine's day, which will help Tipsibits survive. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for here. Origin Some insights on Tipsibit's origins. Name 'Tipsibit' comes from 'tipsy' (an adjective to describe someone who is drunk) and 'rabbit' (the animal that Tipsibit's design is based on). Design Tipsibit's design is inspired by cupids, chocolate and rabbits. Category:Compliens Category:Plain Element Category:Toxic Element Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Brown Compliens Category:Valentine's Day Compliens Category:Forest Compliens Category:Urban Compliens Category:Chocolate Compliens Category:Vulnerable Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Made by The Aya Mind Category:Featured Compliens Category:Bakeable Compliens Category:Created in 2018